100%
El 100%' es el objetivo mas dificil de cada juego de la Saga GTA, aunque, en los [[|Saga Clasicos|GTAs Clasicos]], como las estadisticas no se demuestran en porcentajes, no se consideran parte del 100% El 100% consiste en completar TODOS LOS OBJETIVOS POSIBLES (O casi todos.) que ofesca el juego. Como conseguirlo Para conseguir el 100% tienes que seguir los siguientes pasos: *Primero que todo: No utilizar NINGUN Truco y luego guardar la partida sobre la cual estas intentando conseguir el 100%. Por cada Truco que utilizas, se te resta un porcentaje IRRECUPERABLE, con lo cual, si quieres conseguir el 100% del juego, deberas comenzar una partida nueva. *Completar todos los objetivos y coleccionables de las listas de Objetivos. Objetivos Aqui se muestran todos los objetivos a cumplir de la Saga GTA 3D para completar el 100%. Grand Theft Auto III En el GTA 3, no hay ninguna recompensa por completar el 100% del juego, al contrario de los posteriores GTA, aunque esta la satisfaccion de completar el juego. Para llegar al 100% debes completar los siguientes Objetivos: :*Misiones Principales Estas misiones son las que definen la historia del juego en si. Son las mas importantes ,aunque de todos los objetivos que hay que completar para legar al 100% del GTA 3, no son los que dan mayor porcentaje. :::*Introduccion Esto es lo que sucede apenas comienzas una partida nueva. ::::*Introduccion (GTA 3) ::::*Gimme Liberty o Dame Libertad :::*Misiones de Luigi Goterelli La primera de estas misiones es Obligatoria, ya que al termino de Gimme Liberty, tenes que empezar Luigi's Girls. Luego, para seguir haciendo sus misiones debes ir al Sex Club Seven, en el Red Light District ::::*Luigi's Girls o Las Chicas de Luigi ::::*Don't SPANK Ma Bitch Up o No pegues a mi zorra ::::*Drive Misty For Me o Lleva a Misty por Mí ::::*Pump Action Pimp o Explosiva Acción Macabra ::::*The Fuzz Ball o El Baile de la Policía :::*Misiones de Joey Leone Estas misiones de desbloquean al terminar la mision Drive Misty For Me. Para iniciar una mision suya, debes ir al Taller de Joey Leone , en Trenton. ::::*Mike "Lips" Las Lunch o La Ultima Cena de Mike "Labios" ::::* Farewell "Chunky" Lee Chong o Despedida a Lee Chong "El Gordo" ::::*Van Heist ::::*Cipriani's Chaffeour o El CHofer de Cipriani ::::*Dead Skunk in the Trunk o La Mofeta Muerta en el Maletero ::::*The Getaway o La Huida :::*Misiones de Toni Cipriani Puedes hacer las misiones de Toni Cipriani, luego de pasar la mision de Joey Leone,Cipriani's Chaffeour. Cuando la pases, ve al Cipriani's Ristorante, en Saint Marks para iniciar sus misiones. ::::*Taking Out the Laundry o Sacando la Colada ::::*The Pick-Up o El Encargo ::::*Salvatore's Called a Meeting o Salvatore a Convocado una Reunión ::::*Triads and Tribulations o Triadas y Tribulaciones ::::*Blow Fish o El Pez Globo :::*Misiones de Salvatore Leone Puedes iniciar una mision de Salvatore Leone dirigiendote a Su Mansion en [] luego de Salvatore's Called a Meeting. ::::*Chaperone o Carabina ::::*Cutting the Grass o Cortando la Hierba ::::*Bomb da Base Act 1 o Bombardea esa Base Acto 1 ::::*Bomb da Base Act 2 o Bombardea esa Base Acto 2 ::::*Last Requests o Últimos Deseos :::*Misiones de Asuka Kasen Luego de terminar Last Requests y de tener acceso a Staunton, dirigete al Departamento de Asuka Kasen en [] para inciar una de sus misiones. ::::*Sayonara Salvatore o Sayonara, Salvatore ::::*Under Surveillance o Bajo Vigilancia ::::*Paparazzi Purge o Sangra Paparazzi ::::*Payday for Ray o Dia de Paga Para Ray ::::*Two-Faced Tanner o Tanner "Dos Caras" Misiones de Kenji Kasen Luego de Terminar Under Surveillance, ve al Kenji's Casino, en Torrington para hacer una de sus misiones (Si quieres llegar al 100%, termina estas misiones antes de la mision de Donald Love, Waka-Gashira Whipeout!.) ::::*Kanbu Bust-Out o Kanbu Revienta ::::*Grand Theft Auto ::::*Deal Steal o Trato Sigiloso ::::*Shima ::::*Smack Down o Heroína Misiones de Ray Machowski Despues de contactar con Ray en la misión Payday For Ray, vuelve a los Baños Públicos del Parque de Belleville para iniciar una de sus misiones. ::::*Silence The Sneak o Silencia al Soplón ::::*Arms Shortage o Suministro de Armas ::::*Evidence Dash o Poca Evidencia ::::*Gone Fishing o De Pesca ::::*Plaster Blaster o Pasta de Yeso :::*Misiones de Donald Love ::::*Liberator o El Liberador ::::*Waka-Gashira Whipeout! ::::*A Drop in the Ocean ::::*Grand Theft Aero o Gran Ladron Aereo ::::*Escort Service o Servicio de Escolta ::::*Decoy o Señuelo ::::*Love's Dissapareance o La Desaparicion del Amor :::*Misiones de Asuka Kasen Luego de invadir el edificio de los Colombianos, y que la Yakuza se apodere de él en la mision Grand Theft Aero, vuelve alli y subete al acensor uqe usaste en dicha mision para iniciar misiones nuevamente para Asuka ::::*Bait o Sebo ::::*Espresso-2-Go! o Marchando un Expresso ::::*S.A.M. ::::*Ransom o Rescate :::*Misiones de Ray Machowski Al desbloquear Shoreside Vale, Ray te volvera a mandar un mensaje a tu Busca diciendo que necesita verte. Ahora vuelve a el Baño Público de Belleville Park para iniciar su última mision. ::::*Marked Man (GTA 3.]] o Hombre Señalado :::*Mision de Catalina Esta mision se activa luego de pasar la mision Ransom(Que solo es un video, asi que seria mas pasar S.A.M. ). Para iniciarla necesitas $ . ::::*The Exchange o El Intercambio :*Misiones Secundarias Estas misiones no afectan la historia principal, pero van junto a ella. En donde se nota es en las misiones que se inician en Teléfonos Públicos. ::* Misiones de El Burro Estas misiones se activan luego de pasar la mision []. Para comenzar una, debes dirigirte al Teléfono Público que hay en Hepburn Heights. :::*Turismo (Misión) :::*I Scream, You Scream o Yo Grito, Tú Gritas :::*Trial By Fire o Juicio por Fuego :::*Big 'N Veiny o Grande y Venenoso ::*Misiones de King Courtney Estas misiones se desbloquean al completar la mision []. Luego, dirigete al Teléfono Público sonando en Liberty Campus para comensar una de sus misiones. :::*Bling-Bling Scrable o Pelea Bling-Bling :::*Uzi Rider o Jinete con Uzi :::*Gangcar Round-Up o Reunion de Coches de Gángsters :::*Kingdom Come o Llegó el Reinado ::*Misiones de D-Ice Luego de completar la mision [], te llegará un mensaje de que D-Ice contactará contigo en el Teléfono Público de Wichita Gardens. Ve alli para iniciar una mision para él. :::*Uzi Money o Dinero Uzi :::*Toyminator :::*Rigged To Blow o Preparado Para Estallar :::*Bullion Run o Lingotes de Oro :::*Rumble o Redoble ::*Misiones de Marty Chonks Para iniciar una mision de Marty Chonks, ve a el Teléfono Público en Bitch N' Dog Food, en Trenton, junto a el Taller de Joey Leone entre las 9:00 y las 19:00, horarios en el que el teléfono sonará. :::*The Crook o El Criminal :::*The Thieves o Los Ladrones :::*The Wife o La Mujer :::*Her Lover o Su Amante ::*Misiones RC Para iniciar una de estas misiones debes buscar una furgoneta Toyz estacionada en cierto lugar. En estas misiones debes destruir cuantos vehiculos de bandas enemigas puedas. :::*Mafia Massacre o Masacre de la Mafia :::*Diablo Destruction o Destruccion de los Diablos :::*Casino Calamity o Calamidad del Casino :::*Rumpo Rampage o Ataque Rumpo ::*Misiones de Recogida de Puntos Para iniciar estas misiones, debes subirte a un cehiculo determinado, etacionado en un lugar determinado. Estas misiones consisten en recoger una cantidad de puntos en un tiempo determinado. :::*Patriot Playground o Lugar de Juego del Ptriota :::*A Ride in the Park o Un Paseo en el Parque :::*Multistorey Mayhem o Disturbio de Diferentes Niveles :::*Gripped! o Agarrado ::*Vehiculos Requeridos Todos los GTA's 3D tienen un objetivo secundario en comun: la entrega de Vehiculos Requeridos. :::*Garage de Requeridos de Portland Luego de la mision [], te llegara un mensaje al Busca diciendote que en Portland Harbor hay un garage que necesita ciertos vehiculos. Alli habrá un garage con una lista en la pared al lado. Debes llevarle esos vehiculos para que luego puedas en ese mismo garage retirar esos vehiculos que retiraste ilimitadamente. Los Vehiculos son los sigientes: ::::*Securicar ::::*Moonbeam ::::*Coach ::::*Flatbed ::::*Linerunner ::::*Trashmaster ::::*Patriot ::::*Mr Whoopee ::::*Blista ::::*Mule ::::*Yankee ::::*Bobcat ::::*Dodo ::::*Bus ::::*Rumpo ::::*Pony :::*Garage de Requeridos de Shoreside Vale Este garage es igual al de Portland, solo que no te avisa que existe, ni te manda ningun mensaje al Busca. Este se ubica en la zona de [], el objetivo es el mismo solo que con distintos vehiculos, los cuales son: ::::*Perennial ::::*Stinger ::::*Sentinel ::::*Cheetah ::::*Banshee ::::*Infernus ::::*BF Injection ::::*Kuruma ::::*Stretch ::::*Landstalker ::::*Manana ::::*Stallion ::::*Cabbie ::::*Taxi ::::*Esperanto ::::*Idaho :::*Barco de Vehiculos de Emergencia de Portland Luego de la mision [], el Busca te dira que en Portland Harbor hay un barco que necesita Vehiculos de Emergencia. Desde entonces, cualquier vehiculo de emergencia que tengas ,que no hayas llevado antes, puede llevarlo a la grua cercana al carguero al este de Harbor. ::::*Police Car o Coche de Policía ::::*Enforcer ::::*FBI Car o Coche del FBI ::::*Rhino ::::*Barracks OL ::::*Ambulance o Ambulancia ::::*Firetruck o Coche de Bomberos ::*Misiones R3 :::*Vigilante Missions o Misiones de Vigilante :::*Ambulance Missions o Misiones de Ambulancia :::*Firetruck Missions o Misiones de Bombero :::*Taxi Driver Missions o Misiones de Taxista Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Para lograr alcanzar el 100% del Grand Theft Auto: Vice City debes completar estos objetivos: :*Misiones Principales ::*Introduccion Al comenzar una partida nueva, esto es lo que te aparece. :::*El Intercambio :::*In The Beggining... o Al Principio... :::*An Old Friend o Un Viejo Amigo ::*Misiones de Ken Rosemberg :::*Luego de de guerdar en el Hotel Ocean View y que pase el video de [[]An Old Friend]], ve hasta la Oficina de Ken Rosemberg para iniciar una de sus misiones. :::*The Party o La Fiesta :::*Back Alley Brawl o Pelea en el Callejón Trasero :::*Jury Fury o Furia en el Jurado :::*Riot (VC) o Disturbios ::*Misiones del Coronel Juan García Cortez :::*Treacherous Swine o Cerdo Traidor :::*Mall Shootout o Tiroteo en el Centro Comercial :::*Guardian Angels o Ángeles Guardianes :::*Sir, Yes, Sir! o ¡Señor, Si, Señor! :::*All Hands on Deck! o ¡Todos con las Manos Arriba! ::*Misiones de Ricardo Diaz :::*The Chase o La Caza :::*Phnom Phen '86 :::*The Fastest Boat o El Barco Más Rápido :::*Supply & Demand u Oferta y Demanda :::*Rub Out Borrar ::*Misiones de Kent Paul :::*Death Row o El Corredor de la Muerte ::*Misiones de Tommy Vercetti :::*Shakedown o Extorsión :::*Bar Browl o Pelea en el Bar :::*Cop Land o Tierra de Polis :::*Cap The Collector o Liquida al Cobrador :::*Keep Your Friends Close... o Mantente Cerca de tus Amigos... :*Misiones Secundarias Estas misiones no afectan en la Historia Principal, sino que cuentan 3 historias aparte: La guerra entre los Cubanos y los Haitianos, los preparativos del recital de Love Fist y de como Phil Cassidy perdió su brazo. ::*Misiones de Avery Carrington Luego de pasar la mision Riot, podras iniciar una de las misiones de Avery Carrington llendo a el edificion en construccion de Vice Point. :::*Four Iron o Hierro Nº4 :::*Demolition Man o Demoledor :::*Two Bit Hit o Dos Leves Impactos ::*Misiones de Humberto Robina :::*Stunt Boat Challenge o El Desafío del Barco Trucado :::*Cannon Fooder o Carne de Cañon :::*Naval Engagemente o Encuentro Naval :::*Trojan Voodoo o Vudú Troyano ::*Misiones de la Tía Poulet :::*Jujú Scramble o Pocion Mágica :::*Bombs Away! o ¡Fuera Bombas! :::*Dirty Lickin's o Juego Sucio ::*Misiones de Love Fist :::*Love Juice o El Jugo del Amor :::*Psycho Killer o Asesino Psicópata :::*Publicity Tour o Gira Publicitaria ::*Misiones de Mitch Baker :::*Alloy Wheels of Steel o Ruedas con Llantas de Aleacion :::*Messing with the Man o Incitando al Macho :::*Hog Tied o Moto Robada ::*Misiones de Phil Cassidy :::*Gun Runner o Traficante de Armas :::*Traficante de Armas ::*Misiones de Mr. Black :::*Road Kill o :::*Waste the Wife o Elimina a la Esposa :::*Autocide o Autocidio :::*Check out at the Check in o :::*Loose Ends o :*Misiones de Negocios ::*Club Malibu :*No Escape o Sin Escapatoria :*The Shootist o El TIrador :*The Driver o El Conductor :*The Job o El Atraco ::*Imprenta :*Spilling the Beans o :*Hit the Courrier o ::*Astillero :::*Chackpoint Charlie o Control Charlie ::*Cherry Popper :::*Distiribution o Distribucion ::*Sunshine Autos :::*Lista 1 de Sunshine Autos :::*Lista 2 de Sunshine Autos :::*Lista 3 de Sunshine Autos :::*Lista 4 de Sunshine Autos ::*Pole Position ::*Kauffman Cabs ::*Interglobal Films :*Misiones Extra ::*Misiones RC :::* :::* :::* ::*Carreras Callejeras :::* :::* :::* :::* ::*Recogida de Puntos de Control Terrestres :::* :::* :::* :::* ::*Recogida de Puntos de Control Aéreos :::* :::* :::* :::* ::*Desfíos del Hyman Memorial Stadium :::*Desafío Bloodring :::*Desafío Hotring :::*Desafío Dirtring ::Misiones R3 :::*Vigilante Missions o Misiones de Vigilante (tambien llamadan en este GTA Brown Thunder Missions o Misiones de Trueno Marrón :::*Ambulance Missions o Misiones de Ambulancia :::*Taxi Driver Missions o Misiones de Taxista :::*Firetruck Missions o Misiones de Bombero Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories